Loki fanfic: Monstrous Curse
by TheMountainandTheVolcano
Summary: Changeling zaps into the world of Thor 2. Thor 2 AU. Loki's a little OOC, but if he is going to be loving, what do you expect? Rated M for violence.
1. OC explination

Changeling is a OC that I use in many of my stories. The stories she's in don't necessarily have bearing on one another, however, she does make reference to them sometimes. She is often mistaken for a boy because of her more muscular figure. She basically looks like Sheik from Legend of Zelda, the brawl version, except her hair is black, her eyes are crystal blue, and her outfit is different shades of greens instead of blues. She is my OC and I do own her, as well as her sisters Dragoness, Tempest, and Diaphanous, who occasionally appear. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Thor 2, or any of the other references made in this story. Just the story and Changeling. Also, this is the disclaimer for the entire work.

* * *

I zapped down into a new world. Looking around, I tried to get my bearings. I was on a see-through bridge with a rainbow tint to it. All of the buildings were made of gold and in the middle of the city was what looked to be a pyramid made out of gold rectangular prism.

Shifting into a sparrow, I flew to, what I guessed was a palace. I flew in a window and down a staircase. Looking around, I was not paying attention to my surroundings, and flew into a force field. As I landed on the ground, I heard someone start talking, "What on Asgard was that?" I then felt someone walk over, "Oh, it's just a bird. How did it get in here? Come to think of it, I have only seen birds like that on Midgard." I opened my eyes and saw a man on the other side of the force field.

He was tall and slim, with long hair, black as raven's wings. His face was impassive, but his emerald eyes burned with pain. The expression on his face was gentle, and his clothes were black with green and gold accents. "I would help you if I could, but alas, I cannot escape this cell little one."

I looked at him, 'Well, I did see him first. I'll have to show him eventually.' I changed back to my human form and he jumped back, the surprise evident on his face. "Um, hi?" I tried.

His face hardened and I sensed his anger. "What manner of sorcery is this?" he demanded. "I have never seen magic like this before."

"I can explain-" I started.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I heard a booming voice. I turned around and was instantly slammed against the opposing wall. "Who are you boy, and where have you come from?" a man with blond hair and a hammer demanded. I grabbed at the hang at my throat that was holding me off the floor.

"Thor, he can't very well tell you if you strangle him." The one the dark haired man called Thor looked at me as my eyes started to roll back in my head.

"I guess you are correct." He let go and I collapsed on the floor gasping.

"That is an unkind way to treat someone who has come to help." I said, coughing.

"What do you mean by that? And how did you get in here?" Thor bellowed.

"Let the boy speak!" the dark haired man said exasperated.

"Quiet Loki!" Thor shouted.

'Well they both think I'm a male. Oh well, that happens a lot. They'll figure it out sooner or later. This also might be a world where warrior women are not recognized.' I thought.

"Well? Speak!" Thor boomed.

"My name is Changeling. I am a traveler and I go between worlds helping the first person I see."

"We have no need of a traveling mercenary-" Thor started.

"I am not bound to you." I stated.

He looked puzzled, "Bound? Why no, you are not bound to anyone at the moment."

"I don't think he meant bound in that sense of the word, brother." Loki said.

Thor looked at me, "What do you mean then?"

"I am bound by magic and honor to help the first person I see."

"Who was the first person you saw?" Thor asked skeptically.

"Him." I said, pointing at Loki.

"Well you can't help him! He is facing Asgardian punishment!"

I cocked my head, "Why? What did he do?"

Thor looked at him, then back at me. "He tried to kill me, an entire race, and also tried to take over Midgard." I looked confused and he clarified, "Midgard is more commonly known as Earth."

Loki smirked, "If you are bound to help me, then I order you to get me out of here."

I stood up and became deadly still, "That is not haw I work. I am no one's slave and will mot be treated as such."

Loki looked surprised and Thor started laughing. "In all my years, I have never seen anyone stand up to him like that and tell him no!"

"What? Has the little prince always gotten what he wanted?" I asked sarcastically.

"Come, you must be tired and hungry from you travels."

I give Loki one last look, "Very well sir, I will join you."


	3. Chapter 3

Thor took me upstairs and said, "I will take you to the room where you will be staying. Then I will send up servants with new clothes for you to wear while yours are being washed."

"Ok, where am I anyway?"

Thor looked at me quizzically, "You are on Asgard, ruled by my father Odin."

I was silent the rest of the way. Thor left me in a room and some servants came in to bathe me. "No thank you," I said, "I would rather bathe myself." They left with hesitant looks on their faces. I stripped and bathed myself.

While I was changing into the new clothes, Thor came in and said, "Changeling, how do the clothes-" he stopped short. Luckily I had gotten my mask and under shirt and shorts on.

"Surprised?" I asked.

He turned red and slammed the door closed, "My apologies, I-I had no idea."

"What, that I was female? Don't worry, it happens a lot." I say walking out fully clothed. He looked at me, his face a little red, "My lady, shouldn't you be wearing something a little more feminine and proper?"

"I would appreciate it if you would try not to call me 'my lady'. I'm not feminine or very proper, but if you require it, I can wear something else. Of course if I need to shift that could pose a problem..." I trailed off to myself.

"Shift? What do you mean by that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"...What is your favorite Midgardian animal?"I asked quietly.

"Their wolf, why?" I shifted into a wolf and he seemed really surprised. I looked up at him and barked. "Wow, I have never seen this before."

"Yeah, most people are surprised by it."

"How is it that you can speak?"

"I can change just one part of my body at a time if I want to." I said.

I then had him turn around so I could shift back, seeing as I didn't have my shifting clothes on. "So is that how you got into the dungeons?"

"Yes, I was a sparrow." I let him know he could turn around and we sat on my bed in silence for a bit. "Are you going to make me wear a dress?" I asked.

Thor's laugh boomed out, "No little warrior, I won't." He patted my head.

"Thor, I need to go see Loki."

He looked concerned. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Because I am bound to him, I need to talk to him and try to help him, even if it is just to help him vent."

Thor's face softened, "I'll take you to him."

"You don't have to, in another world, I learned many Sheikah warrior skills, one of which was teleportation. If you want to watch me startle him, I can teleport us both."

Thor grinned, "Yes! Let's scare him!"

"Ok, hold onto my arm." He carefully grabbed my arm and I assumed my Sheikah stance. I then focused my energy and touched two fingers to the ground. With a crack we appeared in front of Loki's cell. He stumbled backwards with a shocked look on his face.

"Changeling, you did not say that teleporting was so unpleasant." said Thor as he fell back, disoriented.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it can be disorienting for people who are brought along. Just be glad that I am experienced, otherwise you could have been ripped to shreds." Thor looked horrified, "Hey, I said I am experienced."

Loki walked back over to the force field, "How did you do that?"

"Don't bother, it took me seven years to learn that." I looked at Thor, "I'll be here for a while, you can leave."

He looked skeptical, "What if he tried to attack you?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Worst case scenario, I teleport away."

"But if he grabs you, he'll teleport too!"

"If he tried to hold onto me while I was teleporting and I didn't know, anything could happen, from his heart stopping to him being flung everywhere in a million pieces."

Loki gulped slightly, "Noted."

I teleported into Loki's cell, "Ok, 'bye Thor."

Thor glanced at Loki then back to me, smirking slightly, "Ok, good bye, Lady Changeling."

"Dangit Thor!" I shouted after his retreating figure.

"Lady? I had no idea you were a woman. How-"

"Did Thor figure it out? He didn't, he walked in on me while I was changing."

Loki frowned slightly, "Oh, I see."

"What's with that look? It's not like he kept staring. He turned bright red and slammed the door."

Loki chuckled, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my own little slice of Hel?"

"I'm bound to you, so I might as well learn about you."

Loki gave me a scathing look, "Why would you want to learn about a monster like me?"

"You don't know what a true monster is." I whispered. "Why do you call yourself that?"

"That is something you haven't learned the right to hear." Loki said.

I studied him for a bit, "Ok, fair enough." I sat down, "Do you want to ask me a question first? I'll answer almost any questions you have."

Loki looked at me thoughtfully, then sat down across from me. "Ok, how old are you? You look like a teenager."

"Biologically, I am eighteen, I've been eighteen for hundreds of lifetimes and thousands of years."

"What do you mean 'lifetimes'?" I was quiet for a minute and he watched me think, "You don't have to answer you know."

"No no, I'm just having trouble wording it. I travel between worlds and realms-"

"Like the nine realms?"

I glared at him slightly, "Don't interrupt. I assume that in this universe there are nine realms?" I looked at him for confirmation and he nodded. "Interesting, realms within a realm.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This entire universe is a realm from where I come from. Anyway, once I finish my job in a world, I move onto the next. I never age, but I'm not immortal."

"So does that mean you can die?" I looked at the floor.

"Yes, I can and I have."

"How have you died?"

I glanced back up at him, smirking under my mask, "That is something you haven't earned the right to hear." I said, quoting his previous comment.

He smiled a little and said, "Fair enough, I suppose you want me to tell you about myself now."

"That would be nice." I said calmly.

He looked at me and said, "Very well, ask what you want."

I thought for a minute then said, "Well since you asked me, I'll ask you. How old are you?"

He looked amused, "I'm centuries old, but I guess you mean my biological age, not my chronological age. I'm twenty-six, if that's what you mean."

I chuckled, "Yes that's what I meant."

It went back and forth like this for a while, until Loki asked, "Why do you wear the mask?"

My smile faded and my eyes dulled, "Actually, I'd rather not answer that question. There are somethings about and my past that you should never know."

"Oh come on, it can't be-"

"I said no!" I shouted, as I stood up and walked to the other side of his cell. He was stunned into silence. My arms were down by my side, my hands clenched as I shook almost imperceptibly. "You may think your past held dark secrets, Loki, but you are not fully aware of all the horrors you life could have been filled with." I said over my shoulder. "I-I need to go. I'll see you later"

I focused my energy and teleported away as he shouted, "Wait!"

* * *

Hey all you peeps in fanfic land! Is anyone out there reading this, or am I just typing all this up for no one? Tell me how I'm doing, like whether this sucks or not!


	4. Chapter 4

I appeared in my room, quaking with rage and slight pain. I unclenched my fists and saw my nails had dug into my palms and I was bleeding. "Shoot, now I'm going to have to clean these up." I went into the adjoining bathroom and started to wash the cuts out. While I was in the middle of cleaning them off, I heard a knock at the door, "Come in." I shouted over the sound of me pouring the water over my hands.

Thor walked in right as I hissed at the burn of my cuts. "How was your talk- Changeling! What happened?" He said, rushing over and lifting my hands out of the pink-tinted water. "Did Loki hurt you? I swear to the Norns he will pay-"

"Calm down Thor, I did this to myself. Sometimes, when I lose my temper, I tend to lose control of my strength. If I don't remove myself from the situation, things can get messy."

"But he did upset you."

"He didn't mean to, he just asked a question about a touchy subject for me." He opened his mouth to speak. "I swear if you ask about it after I just said it was touchy, I will hit you." He snapped his mouth shut. I finished cleaning and binding my hands, I stood up, "Do you have a training facility or something? A place where I can spar and work off my anger?" He looked at me sympathetically, then wrapped me in a hug. "Whoa! What are you doing? Get off!" I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"I am sorry you feel the need to hide things, and that you are angry and hurt. I have only known you for a short time, but feel like you are family." He leaned back and put his hands on my shoulders, "If you ever need anything, I am here for you."

I smiled under my mask, "Thank you Thor. I still want to spar some though."

Thor laughed and patted my shoulder, "Very well little warrior, I can take you to Sif and the Warriors Three if you want."

"Lead the way."

He took me to the courtyard where he, Sif and the Warriors Three often spar. "Sif! I have brought you another woman warrior, someone like you!"

Sif looked at me with slight contempt, "Warrior? She looks more like a stable girl to me."

"Now Sif," Volstagg reprimanded, "many said you could not be a warrior, but here you are."

Thor started to argue, but I just held up a hand, "Thor, are my original clothes cleaned?"

"Yes Changeling, I had them delivered to your chambers."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I teleported to my room and changed into my Sheikah clothes. 'It's understandable that I looked small and weak, the clothes Thor gave me hinder my abilities and hide my form. My clothes will give her a more accurate impression of who she is dealing with.' Once I changed, I teleported back. "Alright Sif, let's go." She turned around and her eyes widened slightly. "Not just some stable girl." I say, getting into a fighting stance.

She narrowed her eyes and charged at me. I jumped straight into the air to avoid her sword. As I came down, I pulled out my duel swords and lunged. She jumped out of the way and our swords clashed. I was somewhat surprised at the sheer strength she wielded, more than even I possessed. I decided to use a different tactic. I jumped back and sent a flurry of darts st her. Most bounced off, but a few stuck in the less protected areas on her arms and legs. She grunted, pulled them out and threw them on he ground. While she was distracted, I charged with my swords again. I faked an attack to her head and dropped to the ground to sweep her legs out from under her. She fell with a thump and rolled out of the way as my fist connected with the ground where her head had been a millisecond earlier. She jumped up and pressed the tip of her sword into my throat, enough to slice the fabric and draw beads of blood. "You think that I will let myself be beat by a little girl like you?" She said between breaths, "You're not fit to share the same sparring room as us, go back to the stables where you belong."

My eyes were shaded by my bangs and I started to chuckle, "You think you are the best? You think you know everything? Such arrogance should be squashed." I said as I peered up at her through my bangs. I jerked my head back and back flipped, kicking the sword away from me. I landed on my hands and pushed up to flip onto my feet, then got ready to defend her attack. With rage in her eyes she ran at me. I studied her every move, taking in the fact that her rage was making her sloppy, 'Whereas I turn mine into a weapon.' After she attacked twice more, I jumped back, "Let's end this shall we?" I sheathed my swords and prepared for the final attack. She was to enraged to even care that I had put down my weapons. In the middle of her attack, I transformed into a wildcat with a feral roar. She fell back with a short scream, her sword falling to the ground. I a blur of black fur, I was crouched on top of her with my paws on her forearms, pinning her down.

"Thor! Get it off me! Get it off me!" She yelled as I growled in her face.

"I think she admits defeat Changeling."

"Yes I do just get off you freak!"

I got up and changed back with an arm wrapped around my side "That was an excellent match you two! Well done to both of you!" Thor bellowed.

"Excellent nothing!" Sif yelled outraged. "I suppose you are going to refer to her as the most skilled woman warrior in all the nine realms now?"

"Technically, I'm one of the four most skilled warriors in all of the universe and every dimension." I muttered, but she ignored me and continued with her rant.

"I worked hard for that title and that little freak just walks up and does a few fancy tricks then turns into a monster and is treated like a hero! She hasn't done anything! In fact I could have slit her throat right then and there!"

"Then why didn't you?" I asked quietly.

She looked taken aback, "W-What?"

"Why didn't you kill me? If I am such a freak, why not just rid the world of me? Plenty have before." They all looked at me surprised. Then I turned around and started walking away with a slight limp.

-Thor's POV-

Once she rounded the corner, Fandrul finally broke the silence, "I don't know where you found her, but she is quite interesting."

Hogun walked over to where Changeling had been standing, "Thor, you might want to look at this." On the ground was a small pool of red-gold metallic smelling liquid. From the pool was a single crimson pearled foot print every few feet.

I looked at the trail, "Oh Norns, I don't think she dodged those attacks as fast as she let on." With that, I rushed after her.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally made it to my room and shut the door. I pulled my hand off my side and looked at the blood staining my hand and running all down my torso and leg from the gash on my right side. Looking at my feet, I noticed that my right foot was soaked in blood. "Great, they will have noticed that." I sighed.

I walked over to my bathroom stripped down to my under clothes. (AN: They're like Katara's from ATLA) I heated up some water and started to wash the blood off my body cleaning everywhere except the wound. I dumped the dirty water, then got a fresh basin full.

I took out a bottle of clear liquid, "Thank the goddesses I still have some." I said examining the near empty bottle. I pulled out two more bottles, one filled with a red liquid, one filled with a silver liquid. After I put all of the vials on the counter, I started heating the water.

While the water was heating up, Thor burst into the room, "Changeling! Are you OK? Oh Norns..." He said walking over.

"Don't look so traumatized, I've been through worse." I looked down at the towel I had covered the wound with, it had started to bleed through. I tested the water and it was hot enough for me to mix the ingredients in.

"What is that?" Thor asked while he watched me.

"This are Phoenix Tears." I said as I added them, turning the water a pale blue. "This is Heart Potion." The water turned a pale purple. "And this is Unicorn's Blood." The concoction darkened into a deep silver-purple color. I opened a pouch, took out a knife and dipped it into the pouch. When I pulled it out, on the flat of the knife there was a small mound of dried herbs.

"What are you mixing in now?"

"Dried Chamomile and poppy seeds. They natural muscle relaxers and pain killers." I said as I dropped Them in the small basin, then used the knife to mix it all together. The liquid bubbled releasing a floral smell, then turned a soft shade of silver-lilac.

My breath hitched as I pulled the towel off my wound, "Oh... Oh Changeling..." Thor murmured, seeing the gaping wound.

"Don't worry, I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." I soaked a clean rag in the mixture and put it on the wound. The pain caused me to hiss and my muscles clench.

"Changeling!"

"I'm fine! I have to do this or it won't heal properly." I ground out through the pain. "If you're going to worry like an old lady, leave." I teased gently. After a few more minutes of washing it out, the wound was numbed enough for me to speak without gasping, "I was going to go visit Loki again, I had sometings I needed to talk to him about, as well as apologising for storming out like that." I winced again when I pressed the cloth a little to deep. "But after this I probably won't be able to walk down there for a few days."

"Why don't you just teleport?"

"Just like my shifting, teleporting requires energy, and a lot of it, that's why I didn't just teleport back after Sif and I sparred."

Thor was quiet, then stood up and said, "Excuse me, I have some important buissness to attend to."

I watched him leave, then continued washing my wound. Once it was clean, I got out a needle and surgical thread. I started to sew it up, wincing with every penetration of the needle. I had gotten through three stitches when the door to my room casually opened.

"Changeling, Thor told me what happened."

I rolled my eyes, "How did you get out?"

"Actually, I was let out to come see how you are doing." Loki said glancing around . The wound started bleeding again on the other side, so I dipped the rag in the mixture again and wiped it along the length of the gash.

"Ah!" I hissed as my back arched in pain. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath as I waited for the pain to dull. Suddenly, I felt a cool sensation on the wound. My eyes snapped open and I saw Loki hovering his hands over the wound. I looked down and saw his hands were blue tinted.

"I have been stripped of most of my magic, but I can still do a little." he said focusing on the gash.

"Thanks, you can stop now, I still need to be able to feel where I'm stitching." He pulled his hands away and they turned back to his original color. I quickly finished stitching myself up. Taking the rag for a final time, I soaked up the rest of the mixture and cleaned up the area around the stitches and all the little scrapes. I then pulled out a roll of bandage material and started to wrap the wound. Once I was finished, I started to stand up, and winced at the movement.

Loki then sighed exasperated, "Can't you do anything yourself?" He picked me up to take me to my bed.

"Hey! Put me down! I don't need your help!" I growled stubbornly.

He looked irritated, "Fine then you ungrateful girl." he said haughtily as he dropped me on the bed. The impact caused my wound to be pulled and reopened slightly. Clutching my side, I rolled over, groaning as pain exploded over my torso again.

"Nice job you royal pain, I think it's bleeding again."

"You are so weak. It's a wonder how you ever survived this long."

The pain dulled to a slow throb and I rolled back over, looking him in the eyes, "Do you have to hurt everything you touch?" His eyes widened. "Get out of my room please." He didn't budge and I growled, "I said. Get. Out." He blinked and his face went back to it's normal impassive look. Then he turned around and left. I tried to get up, but after all the blood I lost my arms collapsed. I didn't even have the energy to get myself under the blanket to ward off the chill in the room. 'I over did it. Used to much energy.' I thought as the room started to fade. After one more try to get up, I fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

Reviews make me a happy writer, and feel like what I write is worth posting! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry! I know I'm a bad author! D: I actually have a lot of this story written out, it's just finding time for me to type it up that is hard. Anyway, I will try harder to update for the few followers I have. But I make no promises, especially since I'm starting senior year. Thanks to those that actually follow and favorite!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was dressed in some light sleepwear and under the blankets in my bed. Confused, I sat up and glanced around. "Oh good, I was beginning to fear you would never wake up." I jerked my head around to where the voice was coming from, but stopped short when the room started to swim. "Careful, you're still weak from lack of blood." A large hand held the back of my head and then another pushed my shoulders back on the bed. Carefully looking up, I saw Thor looking at me with mild concern.

I furrowed my brow and looked down at the blankets, "I have grown weak, such a wound should not have caused me to go fully unconscious. How long was I out?"

"A little over four days."

My eyes widened, "Four days?! I need to be training!" I said as I tried to get up.

Thor held me in bed, "Whoa, calm down, you training can wait."

"If I were in a battle the battle wouldn't wait. I need to train even when in my weakest state, That way it gets stronger as well." I pushed past him to my clothes. "Hmm, there is a rip in this..." I muttered, then looked at Thor. "I will rest today while I mend my clothes, but after that I need to train again." Thor looked pleased with himself. I halfheartedly glared at him at him, "Wipe that look off of your face before I wipe it off for you."

Thor laughed and ruffled my long black hair, "I see neither your spirit nor your attitude has fallen,you will be fine in time."

After he left I muttered, "It takes a lot more than that to break my spirit."

The next day, after having fixed my clothes and re-cleaned and dressed my rapidly healing wound, I went out into the woods to train. Once I was deep in the woods I trained for hours. Once I was thoroughly exhausted I went on a short walk to the edge of a nearby lake, where I meditated and played my harp. Once I regained my energy, I teleported back to my room. Then I cleaned my wound and fell onto my bed. This continued for several days until one day I pushed myself a little to far. I was training really hard and thought I heard something rustling in the woods. I quickly spun around and one of the branches on the tree I had been sparing with whipped back and hit me upside the head. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying in the forest and it was completely dark. I slowly sat up rubbing the newly formed bump on my head. After making sure I wasn't to injured, I slowly stood up and began walking back. 'Teleporting is not an option I don't have that much energy left. Maybe I should change into a bird or bat.' I quickly changed into a swallow and flew up out of the forest. I flew into my window and landed on the bed. With my energy completely used up, I fell asleep in my swallow form.

Later on, I woke up and it was light outside. In my sleep I had already begun to change back. By now, I just had a pair of wings where my arms should have been. Stretching them out, I changed them back to normal.

"Oh darn, I thought that was a rather good look for you." I whipped my head around and saw Loki sitting in a chair across the room. "Before you start yelling at me, Thor let me up here to see you since it has been a while. However, when I got here, all I found was a small bird in the middle of your bed. Over the time you have been asleep, you slowly changed back."

I looked at him, "And you stayed here the whole time?"

He stared at me for a moment then answered. "Yes, I find you, intriguing."

"Well that's not creepy at all."

With that he stood up and walked over, "Let me see that bump on your head."

I turned my head so he could get to it. Ever since I woke up it had been throbbing. He carefully hovered his hand over it and it started to cool down and stop hurting. It was quiet as he did this, then I decided to break the silence. "Why are you doing this?"

He pulled his hand away and was quiet for a second. Then he stalked around to stand in front of me, with a dangerous smirk in place, "Think about it, the closer I get to you, the more everyone else trusts me." He started to walk away, intending on leaving my room.

"I see. I'm just a means to get what you want, a tool, just like always." I whispered into my pillow. He paused in the door way, then continued on out.

* * *

This chapter is short and also kinda filler, but has some important things mixed in. Apologies, my good sirs and madams.


End file.
